


Da BullShit

by TheWritling



Category: Football - Fandom, forest - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Football | Soccer, Gang Bang, Gang Rape, M/M, Multi, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Underage Sex, forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritling/pseuds/TheWritling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Da Bull gets initiated as a member of local football team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Da BullShit

It was a pleasant sunday morning when he decided that he'll go for a morning jog. There was nothing much for him to do anyways. The mood at home was horrible as always and he couls use some fresh air.

He had many jogging routes and he really liked making new ones by combining them, or even adding some new places.

As he was wandering around, he came across a football field. There was a group of boys, roughly his age, that were probably training.

He stopped for a moment and watched them train.

“Hey you!” He heard all of a sudden. He looked around to see whose voice was that and who they addressed. There was one older boy he didn't see before approaching him. “Yes, you. Do you want to join us? We are one man short for the training and at the end of a day, we might even decide to make you a part of the team.” He said with the hind of a smile on his face.

He thought about it for a moment and then he nodded slowly. He had nothing better to do anyways. “Sure.”

They played for quite some time and he begun to like the game. It wasn't as dull as he used to think. And also, he thought that he was quite good at it too.

That, or they were letting him win. It didn't mean that much to him.

“Hmm, you are good.” said the older boy that persuaded him to join. He heard other boys call him Dolphin. “Do you want to be a part of our team?”

“Sure, why not?” he said.

“You wouldn't mind then, if we wanted to make sure that we chose well?” He shook his head, not knowing what to expect. “Alright then. Meet us in that cabin over there round 10PM tonight.” He pointed at scrubby looking old wooden cabin under the trees. “DON'T be late.” He added.

“Okay.” He said but they were on their way away.

 

***

It was almost the time. He was there a bit sooner just to make sure. He really wanted to be a part of the team. It would take his mind of things he was sure of that.

The cabin had only one source of light and that was an old light bulb hanging from the ceiling. The room wasn't furnished much. There was only one old wardrobe with the lock and a sofa. There were also the door that he tried to open but they were closed.

He sat on the sofa and he waited in that dimly lit room.

He checked his watch. They were late. Strange he thought for himself. One would thing they would be on time if they expected it from him.

Suddenly the light went off and he couldn't see a thing. It would take some time for someone's eyes to adjust. He heard the doors opening and people rushing into the room.

“Dolphin, is that you guys?” He whispered but there was no answer, only sharp pain in the back of his head.

He wasn't sure how long was he out but when he woke up he was blindfolded and he was kneeling. He was some light throught the rag covering his eyes but he was sure it wasn't the light bulb. It looked as if there were small light spots around him.

Was he encircled in lit candles?

His thinking process was interrupted by a well known voice. “Do you, Jason Cooper, here and now, swear obedience to FullFuck CockBoys?” the voice asked.

“What?! Why?!” he asked. He was confused. Very confused.

“I will not ask you again. Do you swear obedience to FullFuck CockBoys?”

“Yes, yes, I do I suppose.” He answered this time, hoping he didn't make mistake.

“And will you, Jason Cooper, fulfill your duties the best you can, however fullish, silly or even disgusting they might be.”

He frowned “I guess...What does this have to do with anything.”

“SILENCE!” The voice said. “You are not to pose questions right now!” He sounded a bit angry. “Will you accept a name given to you after this night?”

Not wanting to anger the person asking any further he answered without any hesitation “I will!”

“You have been made a part of FullFuck CockBoys. Now you shall drink the Ritual!Water and then we shall proceed to your initiation.” The voice said and he felt a cold rim of a metal cup at his lips.

He drunk the liquid to the last drop. It tasted a bit strange. He was unable to describe it but it was for sure some kind of alcohol.

Just what did those guys intended to do to him??

They pulled him on his legs and dragged him up the stairs and threw him on something soft. He didn't understand a bit.

Why did they bound his hands behind his back?

Why did they blindfold him?

Why did they let him drink that weird liquid?

What was all that for?

He feared he knew the answer to all those questions but he hoped he wasn't right. Those guys couldn't be into this kind of stuff could they?

But what if....What if they were.

He felt hands all over him. Some were unbuttoning his shirt carefully, others were taking off his trousers and then his boxers.

Oh no, he WAS right. This couldn't be happening. Not to him.

He wanted to fight them. To protect himself somehow from them. But he couldn't. Not only that he couldn't free his hands, he also felt kind of numb and dizzy. It had to be the liquid they made him drink.

He moaned as they were doing all kind of perverse stuff with him. It actually felt fine if he imagined that there were girls all over him. He wouldn't mind at all if they were girls. But it was all guys and he wasn't sure how to feel about that. It didn't seem that flattering to him.

He let out another moan “No, stop it.” He said as they played with him. All of him.

He had himself to blame thought. He should've realized that it was some kind of a trap when they said him what their name was.

He wondered whether they had orgies like this often. Whether they only lured some not knowing boys into their lair or if they did it among themselves as well. By the sounds he heard near to himself he had to assume he was certainly right about the later.

He only then realized that he agreed to doing this often. He realized that they'll probably will want him to do this to him to others as well.

But maybe he won't mind then. Maybe he'll go mad from all this weird shit he got himself into. He was certain he would.

They turned him around. They were probably done with him, he hoped.

He wasn't right. “No, not there.” He was weak and unable to say it loud enough but they heard him and he heard a group laughter. He felt his eyes watering. “No, no, no, no, no,...” he started to struggle out of their grip but only more of them came to hold him.

Now he was unable to do anything about them violating him in the ways he wouldn't let anyone to.

The tears of desperation mixed with the tears of pain of someone reentering him. He wanted to shout but he was only able to let out weird, hoarse sound.

When all the boys were done with him, it was total number of 12, he had enough of time to count them all, they turned him back around and took of his blindfold.

Dolphin was sitting atop of him and they were surrounded by other boys from the team, all looking very content.

“You were very good.” Dolphin smiled happilly. “I hope you enjoyed it as well. If not, I am sorry, but this was not the end. We didn't have a novice like you for quite some time am I right Raven?” The look in his eyes was manic and it gave him chills.

“Hell yeah, I haven't had this much fun for few months!” a blond haired boy answered.

“You see, this is what it will be like from now on. Of course, with less concentration focused on you.” he giggled. “You have had it special today but it won't be always like that.”

“Why..?” He asked with weak voice.

“What did you say?” Dolphin asked cupping hand at his ear.

“Why....Why did you do that to me? Why are you doing that?” he whispered the question.

“Isn't it obvious? Because we can!” he laughed and so did the rest of the group. “Do we need any other reason than that we enjoy it a lot?”

He shook his head.

“You see, there's a good boy. If you'll be this good we might get you some extra care okay?” he winked. And all of the boys laughed again.

“Now, what shall we call you?” he put his index finger at his chin as if thinking. “Hmm..What about the Bull? You like it?” He didn't wait for him to answer he just laughed. They all did.

This is the end, the Bull thought. This is the end of life as I know.


End file.
